Parenthood
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: A series of Nagikae parent drabbles and one shots. Enjoy the fluff.
1. Hello Shooting Star

Hello everyone. There's been a lack of Nagikae fanfic on this website. So I've decided to fix that. I'm starting a Nagikae parenthood drabble. Sorry if the characters are a bit ooc, this be my first story. Anyways below there be fluff and maybe some cheese. Please leave a review and enjoy.

* * *

She didn't know how many nights it had been since she had slept comfortably. It felt like weeks for her. In truth a week hadn't even passed. Still it felt nice lying in bed, having Nagisa wrap his arms around her. Feeling his warm breath on the nape of her neck. This was how things should be. She was slowly falling into a blissful rest. Then she heard crying. Immediately her eyes shot open and her maternal instincts kicked in. Just as she was getting ready to soothe her child Nagisa was already up.

"I'll get this one." He smiled warmly.

"What if she's hungry?" She asked.

"I'll bring her to you." He answered. "You need the rest Akari." She hated to admit it, but he was right. With a nod she went back to bed, but not to sleep. Just in case their daughter was hungry.

Nagisa headed to the baby's crib as quickly as possible. There she was, with a little blue tuft of hair and wailing voice in pink pyjamas. He had seen her dozens of times, but he was still mesmerized by the site of her. She had her mother's face. He was anxious to see who's eyes she inherited. From the moment he saw her, he was already in love. He picked her up and cradle her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth singing a lullaby to sooth her to sleep.

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned. Perhaps it was her worries as a new parent, but Akari got up from the bed and made her way to her daughter's room. She stopped when she heard Nagisa's voice. He was singing, "Hello shooting-star. Hello shooting-star again. I'm waiting for you. Let's meet at a night where the moon is beautiful. I'm right here, ah ah. Just like that day, ah ah. Please keep shining." Akari had forgotten that Nagisa was musically inclined. She walked up behind him as he placed the sleeping girl in her crib, "You should sing more often." Nagisa jumped a bit. He made sure to not make any noise. "I thought you were asleep." He whispered.

"Maternal instinct." Akari smiled. Nagisa responded with his own smile and a yawn. They both looked at their daughter sleeping in her crib. "We're parents." Akari whispered. Nagisa found himself getting misty eyed. "Yeah." He choked out. Tapping Akira's shoulder to gain her attention. Akari turned around to see what he wanted. "Yes?" Akari looked at Nagisa.

"Thank you." Nagisa smiled.

"For?"

"For our daughter and our love." Akari smiled back. Nagisa wrapped his arms around her waist and Akari's own hands interlocked around the back of his neck. The kiss was short and sweet. Looking down at their child both of them wished her a goodnight with a kiss. The parents crept out of their daughter's room and enjoyed a brief, but blissful rest.

* * *

Thank you for reading! At the time of writing this, I had no idea what to call their daughter. Don't worry that has been fixed. You'll find out her name in the next chapter, which I'm working on. Also expect a little brother sometime in the later chapters. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Feeding Time

Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you all for the positive feedback that you've provided me. As of posting this chapter, I'm already working on chapter three. Although it may take some more time to get out. Like always, thanks for reading my story and be sure to leave a review!

* * *

Akari was currently trying to feed her daughter Mizuki. The keyword being trying. Mizuki was already five months old. Her eyes were hazel and her azure hair was more than just a little tuft. She had grown so much. She was learning how to move around, albeit by slithering. Something Akari teased Nagisa about. She was also quite the talkative girl. Even if she couldn't enunciate any actual words or phrases.

The little girl was turning her head in rejection as she saw the mashed peas coming her way. She fretted as her mother tried to feed her. She was starting to whine in protest. So far the peas had gotten everywhere but inside her mouth.

Things were going nowhere with trying to get her daughter to eat her food. No matter how much she tried to get her daughter to bite she just wouldn't do it. She tried pretending the food was a train or an airplane. Of course her daughter wouldn't fall for that. Maybe trying to distract her would work. "What's that?" Akari pointed at no place in particular. Mizuki was distracted. Yes! Now was her chance. Swiftly grabbing the spoon she was about to succeed in feeding her daughter when Mizuki turned around, having the peas end up on her cheek rather than in her mouth. Akari sighed in frustration. She would not be defeated. She mulled things over and then came up with a brilliant idea. At least it was in her mind.

She took a bit of the mashed peas and quickly popped them in her mouth. Her face contorted as the unholy taste entered her mouth. It was absolutely rancid. Akari tried to remain composed, but was sadly unsuccessful. Finding the kitchen sink, she spit out the horrible stuff. She rinsed out her mouth with water. She was trying to feed her daughter that! Akari took a look at the jar containing the baby food. She scanned it for the expiration date and sure enough it was about a month past expiration date. Embarrassment had mixed in with her initial feeling of guilt. She looked at her daughter who starred at her mother with curiosity. She picked the infant girl from her high chair and held her in her arms. "Come on sweetie, let's get you cleaned up."

"And down the hatch." Akari was finally able to feed her daughter. Mizuki seemed to be pleased with the taste of carrots. Akari smiled triumphantly. She continued feeding her daughter. Nagisa would be home any second now.

Nagisa walked into his house, taking off his shoes and putting his coat on the rack. It was a long day at work but he was looking forward to seeing his loving wife and daughter. He walked into the kitchen and saw Akari burping their daughter. He smiled at the tender scene. He approached the kitchen with a knock on the wall. Akari turned around and smiled at Nagisa, Mizuki was reaching her arms out to her father. Nagisa obliged and cradled his daughter in his arms. "So how was your day?" Akari asked.

"Tedious. I spent most of the day filling out paperwork. How about you?" Nagisa yawned.

"I found out some of the baby food was expired." Akari sighed.

"What? How?" Nagisa asked concerned.

"I tried some of it myself." Akari was slightly embarrassed at the memory. Nagisa couldn't help himself and started to laugh. Akari's face became more flushed. "Hey, it's not that funny!" Akari protested.

"I'm sorry it's just, I can't believe our daughter figured out that her food was rotten before you did." Akari was absolutely red. Still she had to admit that the entire thing was kind of funny. So she joined in the laughter herself. Motherhood still had it's challenges, but at the same time she wouldn't trade it for anything else.


	3. Play Date

**Hey there everyone! Sorry this chapter took longer than usual to get out. I've had major writer's block, on top of that, as of posting this I've gotten sick, so the next chapter might take a bit longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone.**

 **Just a side note, but class 3-E is around twenty-four, twenty-five years of age. Without further ado here's chapter three of parenthood.**

* * *

"Karma and Sugino should be coming over soon." Akari told Nagisa. Akari was dressed in a black skirt and a white blouse. She was on her way to Rinka's baby shower. Holding the present in her right hand she kissed Nagisa goodbye and lifted up Mizuki, now ten months old and trying to walk. "You be good for daddy now. I love you baby." Akari smothered her daughter in kisses before giving her to Nagisa and heading out the door. Nagisa and Mizuki waved goodbye to Akari as she left.

Nagisa was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He was currently helping Mizuki walk around the house, via holding her hands for balance. Mizuki was concentrated on walking across the carpeted floor. She had only just discovered that her legs could support her. With the tenacity of her mother, Mizuki was determined to walk across the house. Meanwhile Nagisa happily helped his daughter along the way. By now her hair was already long enough to cover the back of her neck.

As he walked with his daughter, Nagisa heard a knocking on his front door. He lifted his daughter up and went for the door, "Coming." He answered as he went to the door. Standing on the other side were Karma and Sugino. Hiding behind Karma was his one year old son, Gin. The boy was the spitting image of his mother with his black hair and brown eyes. He was rather shy, much like his mother in her youth.

Holding Sugino's hand was his two year old daughter, Rikka. Her black hair put in a ponytail, and blue eyes shining with mirth. She shared her mother and father's kind and friendly personally. Along with her father's passion for baseball and her mother's elegance.

"Hey guys." Nagisa greeted his two friends, "Hey Gin." Nagisa warmly smiled. Gin waved back, partially hiding behind his father. Nagisa turned to Rikka, "How's the batting princess?"

"Super!" Rikka replied giving Nagisa a thumbs up. Nagisa welcomed his guests into his house. He closed the door and headed to the living room.

The three men sat on the couch while their children played in front of them. Nagisa was extra vigilant, as his daughter was the youngest. She was crawling around the living room, While Rikka and Gin followed close behind.

Rikka being the oldest, had a certain sense of responsibility. She still didn't have it all figured out, but from what her mommy told her, it was her job to be kind and helpful. She followed Mizuki as she explored the living room. She also took Gin's hand and lead him around.

Gin loved both his parents. He was more shy around other people though. Still he was naturally curious. When he saw Mizuki crawling around, he couldn't help but wonder why. After all both he and Rikka could walk. So could his mommy and daddy. He wanted to find out why, but was too shy to ask. That's when Rikka grabbed his hand and led him along.

Mizuki was determined to explore her surroundings. She could move now and she would exploit this. The world was grand and it was hers to explore.

"So how's everything Nagisa?" Sugino asked.

"Everything's going well. Mizuki's learning to walk. Akari should be heading back to work soon."

"So we've seen." Karma jabbed, "So have you and Akari found someone to take care of Mizuki, while you two are at work."

"My mother says she'll take care of her for us."

"Your mom, huh?" Sugino commented.

"Yeah, she's pretty good with Mizuki."

"Hey look!" Karma tapped the two of them. Rikka was holding Mizuki's hands and helping her walk. While Gin looked on enthralled mouthing "Come on." The three dads looked on happily. Rikka brought Mizuki to her daddy, Uncle Nagisa. "Hi uncle!" Rikka greeted. Mizuki grabbed her father's legs for balance and he brought her up kissing her cheeks. All while ruffling Rikka's hair. Gin was practically beaming, as he saw Mizuki reach her destination.

The three children were already asleep. Nagisa said goodbye to Sugino and Karma. He headed back to the couch and fell asleep with Mizuki on his chest.

Akari walked in to find the two of them still asleep. She kissed the two of them before changing into her nightgown.

* * *

 **We finally see some more of class 3-E! Hooray! Expect to see more babies, and expect to see more of 3-E in the later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Birthday

**Hey it's been a while since I've updated parenthood. Well let's not waste anytime. Without further adieu here's the long overdue update to Parenthood.**

* * *

"Nagisa can you help put this up," Akari requested. As she taped her end of the banner in place.

"Sure thing," Nagisa went to the opposite end with the role of the tape, "There we go." Nagisa looked up at the banner currently hung over reading, "Happy Birthday!" in brightly colored letters. It was a surreal moment. It had been one year since Nagisa became a parent. One year since his world changed.

He couldn't help but to smile as he looked over at his wife. They had been through so much together. From the moment she had inserted herself into 3-E and by extension his own life, fate started to turn.

From having to assassinate their homeroom teacher, to having to stop a crazed scientist out for revenge. To having to balance love, growing up and working for the government. Nagisa felt extremely happy to be celebrating his daughter's first birthday. He turned to his wife giving her a soft smile.

She was fighting back tears. Honestly how did she get here? She had a family now. She had lost her sister all those years ago. She had gone in with the sole purpose of revenge, and she had intended for Nagisa to be her scapegoat, so to speak. Then, she fell in love, and slowly, he made her forget her sorrow, and even when Koro Sensei passed, he was there to wipe away her tears and be a place of refuge for her. He was always there for her.

As hard as she tried, Akari couldn't help but to shed tears of joy. This caused her husband to respond rather quickly, "Akari are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just really happy," She smiled, "Our baby, she's a year old now. We've had a family for one year now."

"Yeah, we have," Nagisa breathed. He embraced his wife in a hug, "Thank you, Akari."

"Dummy," Akari smiled, "I should be telling you that." She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Their tender moment was interrupted by the sound of their daughter's gurgles and the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get the door," Nagisa said.

"I'll get Mizuki." Akari headed for her daughter's room.

Nagisa headed for the door. The party didn't start for another hour, so naturally the only person on the other side was his mother.

"Mom," he greeted.

"Hello there Nagisa," his mother smiled warmly.

"Rushed over here, didn't you," Nagisa joked.

"Well it's not every day your granddaughter turns one." Hiromi smiled.

After exchanging some small talk, Nagisa told his mother that Akari would be coming out with Mizuki in a bit. She had just woken up from her nap.

"Hey there baby," Akari cooed at her daughter. The infant responded with a smile and arms reached up. Akari picked her daughter up out of her crib. Mizuki's hair was finally past her shoulder, and her hazel eyes were wide with curiosity. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white and yellow striped long sleeve shirt.

"Let's go say hi to grandma," Akari held her daughter in her arm.

Akari made her way to the living room, after getting Mizuki's shoes on. She entered to see her mother-in-law talking with Nagisa. Mizuki squealed happily at the sight of her grandmother. Causing both Hiromi and Nagisa to look at the small infant.

"It's good to see you again," Akari greeted, while handing over Mizuki.

"How's work been," Hiromi asked while holding Mizuki.

"It was hard adjusting at first. I nearly cried in front of the whole class during the first week back. After that I got back into the swing of things."

"It's good to hear that you're doing well. I remember when I had to leave Nagisa for the first time, I was bawling for hours."

The two women continued their chitchat while Nagisa went over to the kitchen to make sure that everything was in place. The decorations were set, the food was currently finishing cooking. The birthday cake was secured safely in the fridge. As far as Nagisa could see, everything was in its right place.

Some time had passed. The three adults were all carrying a conversation. Nagisa had his eyes on his daughter making sure she didn't get into any danger. Something she did quite often. Finally the doorbell rang once more signifying the guests were gonna start pouring in. Nagisa picked up his daughter and headed for the door.

Standing on the other side was one Rio Nakamura. She had certainly matured, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain orange shirt. She had her trademark grin plastered on her face, "Nagisa, it's good to see you again!" She beamed, "And how's my little Mizuki doing," Rio cooed at Mizuki, eliciting a smile and giggle from the child.

"Hey, Rio, it's good to see you too," Nagisa smiled leading her inside.

"Kayano," Rio greeted, hugging the woman

"Nice to see you too Rio," Akari smiled returning her friend's affection.

"Mrs. Shiota," Rio smiled, "It's a pleasure to see you."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well Nakamura-San," Hiromi smiled back.

Soon the other guests started to pour in. Okuda, Karma and their son Gin arrived a couple of minutes after Nakamura. They were then followed by Okano and Maehara with their three-year old son Tooru. Rikka practically bursted through the doors as her mother and father followed behind her. Karasuma came in with Irina and their eight year old daughter Erica. Hayami and Chiba tiptoed into the house, everyone careful not to wake their sleeping, three-month old daughter. The last two to arrive were Isogai and Megu.

Finally all the guests had arrived. The men sat outside on the patio, enjoying the fresh air and catching up with each other. They each had their own bowl of beef udon. The weather was nice and cool allowing the men to relax.

"So, Nagisa how's the teaching going." Karma asked between bites of his food.

"It's alright," Nagisa stretched his back, "How are things with the company?"

"Things are good. Our stocks are rising so that's always nice," Karma took a drink of his water, "By the way Chiba how's fatherhood treating you,"

It took Chiba a while to say anything. He had a far off look in his eyes. There were clearly bags under them. The rest of the fathers smiled. They all knew that look. They had that exact same look when they were starting off as fathers. After what seemed like ages Chiba gave his curt reply, "Fine," he looked up and was a bit weirded out by the grins he was receiving, "What?"

"How stressed out are you," Sugino asked

"Why would I be stressed out?"

"Because, you're now responsible for the baby girl currently being held by your wife," Maehara pointed out.

"Plus you have that faraway look in your eyes," Nagisa added

"Not to mention that you keep looking back at them every five minutes," Isogai added.

"So, Chiba are you terrified," Karasuma Sensei asked stoically.

"Y-Yes," Chiba answered, "I'm not sure if I'm cut out to be a father. I'm scared of all the things that can go wrong. I mean look at her, she's so small and helpless."

"Trust me when I say this but no one sitting at this table was really cut out to be a father. None of us here had any idea what we were doing when we first started out. Now I won't say this'll get easier, if anything it gets harder. Especially when they learn to walk. It turns into a constant struggle of 'Don't put that in your mouth!' and 'No you can't go over there.' But trust me it's all the little moments that make it all worthwhile. Seeing her take her first steps. Hearing her first words. Watching her go to her first day of school. Being a parent isn't easy, but it's definitely got its perks," Karasuma smiled as he gave advice to his former student.

"I guess I'll just set my sights on improving myself as a father and making sure she has the best life I can give her," Chiba smiled. The other men cheered as they went back to eating their food.

Meanwhile the women were inside both simultaneously eating food and watching over the children. Rinka rocked her three month daughter as she ate her food. Their daughter had a tuft of black hair, everything about her face was like her mother's, savc for her eyes which mirrored her father's reddish brown ones. Her eyes looked in wonder as she saw all the faces around her.

Irina was currently eating her udon while watching her daughter Erica interact with Tooru and Rikka. Erica who had her father's hair color and her mother's face was currently playing with and watching over both Tooru and Rikka. They were playing the very popular game everything but the couches was lava. Currently Tooru and Rikka were on the couch while Erica was marooned on the recliner. It seemed like she wouldn't be able to make it to the other two children. Of course Erica thrived on having the odds stacked against her. She rose up to the edge of the recliner and lunged towards the sofa effectively grabbing the edge and landed back first on the couch giggling with the other two children.

Okano was sitting next to Kayano as the two mothers ate their food. Okano was watching her three year old son from her seat making sure he didn't get too rough with either Erica or Rikka. Tooru was too busy being impressed with Erica to notice the watchful eye of his mother. Never before had he seen anyone perform such a feat. He was determined to emulate the move, one day.

Megu was sitting next to Okano. She quietly ate her udon as she saw the various children and their mothers. Isogai and herself had opted out of having children. They said they'd be fine being the aunt and uncle to all of their friend's kids. They had taken care of Tooru on multiple occasions and had once taken care of Mizuki when Nagisa and Kayano had an emergency. Needless to say Megu was quite content with being an aunt.

Kanzaki sat on the opposite of Kayano. She would always keep a graceful eye on her daughter, making sure she didn't get herself into any unnecessary trouble. Rikka who had inherited her father's enthusiasm shouted "Again! Again," as Erica had finished her lunge towards the couch. She wanted to try out the move for herself and would have if not for Erica pulling her down and tickling her causing the little girl to burst into a fit of giggles.

Nakamura sat next to Kanzaki, she ate her udon with her signature grin. She loved hanging out with her friends and spoiling their children. Nakamura hadn't married or had any children of her own. Just like Megu and Isogai she opted out for the role of Auntie. Of course Nakamura described herself as the fun loving aunt.

Hiromi looked on fondly as she saw the other mother's and their children. She thought back to when she was barely a mother. Now she had been upgraded to the position of grandmother. She certainly enjoyed it. She would spoil Mizuki with dresses and various other gifts.

Okuda helped her son Gin eat his own food. She cleaned his face of any food that got on him. She smiled as Gin looked at her. Gin was so much like his mother, shy and unsure of himself, but at the same time she could see Karma's determination within the boy.

Akari was currently trying to placate her daughter as she whinned over not being able to play with the other children. She was blowing raspberries into her cheeks causing the girl to giggle and forget her current woe. Mizuki was very much her mother's child. She was tenacious and determined to get what she was after, which resulted in a conflict of interest with her parents on multiple occasions. She was also very much a daddy's girl. Her face always brightening up at the mention of her father.

"So how's Tatsuki treating you and Chiba. Hayami," Kayano asked as she held Mizuki.

"She's treating us well. I'm just sort of worried with how quiet she is," Hayami responded.

"What do you mean," Megu asked

"I mean she doesn't really cry or fuss and I hardly get up in the middle of the night,"

"Wow, she really is your daughter," Nakamura deadpanned.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean," Hayami blushed.

"I think what Nakamura-San is trying to say is that like you and Chiba-San your daughter is a bit on the reserved side," Hiromi interjected

"I guess it makes sense that Tatsuki would be a bit more on the quiet side."

"Just be grateful your child is a quiet one. Trust me when she learns how to talk there's a good chance that'll change," Irina added taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't know, Tooru's learning how to talk and I think it's cute how he tries to speak," Okano added in.

"I suppose when you're someone who excels in language it's kind of hard to not have a child who wants to always talk," Irina mused.

"I really hope Gin won't be too shy to talk," Okuda thought aloud.

"Hey, he's your and Karma's kid I'm sure he'll be insulting and taking on kids twice his size," Nakamura added

"Please don't say that," Okuda rubbed the bridge of her nose. The women soon burst into laughter at Nakamura's comment. They continued to eat and talk about motherhood and other topics.

Finally the moment for the entire gathering had come. The adults were all inside. The children clung to their parents as they all sang "Happy Birthday," Akari had brought out the cake. It was a simple white cake with whip cream icing. In the center read, "Happy Birthday Mizuki," There was a single candle illuminating the cake.

With some instructions from Nagisa Mizuki was able to blow out her candle. She then proceeded to get herself rather dirty while eating cake. The other children had varying results in eating their cake. Gin and Rikka were more successful in getting their cake to their mouth. Gin let his mother feed him, while Rikka was already skilled enough to be able to feed herself. Erica who was the eldest ate her cake with a certain poshe that rivaled her mother's. Tooru practically swallowed his portion.

As the last guests left their house. Nagisa and Akari let out a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished. The party had gone off without a hitch. They were both satisfied with the outcome of the event and judging by their daughter's sleeping face she shared their sentiment. Normally both parents would tuck their daughter into their crib and go off to bed, but tonight was different. Akari picked up Mizuki as she headed to the room. Meanwhile Nagisa followed them to their bedroom. The three slept together in comfortable bliss. Akari was snuggling their daughter while Nagisa acted as the big spoon wrapping his arms around her waist. It had been one whole year since they became parents. It had its ups and downs. Both parents were ready to face the future with a smile on their faces and determination in their hearts.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hopefully this was fluffy enough for you all. On a semi-related note I'm not ready for the end of assassination classroom. Many tears will be shed when I have to read the last chapter. Anywho, I'll see you all later.**


	5. An Unlikely Friendship

**Hey there, bet you're all surprised to see a new chapter for Parenthood. Well here is chapter five of parenthood and the first chapter to introduce someone outside of 3-E. Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind was nice and cool. Perfect weather for taking a stroll through the park. A certain bluenette and his equally blue haired daughter were doing just that. Well technically Mizuki was riding atop her father's shoulders but she was walking earlier. Nagisa smiled as his daughter would verbally point out some of the objects along their path. She was already a year and a half. It was almost hard to believe that so much time had passed already. And now they were all expecting a second edition to the family. Life was truly wonderful for Nagisa.

They eventually made their way to a playground. There was a lone bench overseeing the small playground. A man with dirty blonde hair sat on the bench. He had on a white dress shirt with a red tie and a pair of brown pants. He had on a serious look. Playing on the swings was a miniature, boyish version of the man. He had a certain kind of smugness to him.

Nagisa felt like he knew him. There was something oddly familiar about him. Well there was no point in racking his head over it. He let his daughter go and explore the playground. While keeping a close eye. He made his way to the bench.

"May I sit here," Nagisa smiled.

"Ah, not at all," He paused, getting a good look at Nagisa, "It's you."

"Huh," Nagisa looked at the man one more time, "Asano?"

"So it really is you. You were Karma's little friend. I remember, you were the more reasonable one."

"Ah. He he he. I suppose so. Don't tell me you still have a rivalry going on with Karma."

"That died down years ago. Of course I've heard that Karma had a spawn with the chemist girl from your class. So who knows maybe his kid and Gakuto will square off. I also see that you've been successful in producing a child yourself."

"Um, thank you," Nagisa smiled as he took a seat next to Asano. He kept his eyes on his daughter who was currently walking around the playground. There was a group of steps that led to a slide. Mizuki was currently making her way up those steps. She had on a determined look as she wobbled up those steps.

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's eighteen months now."

"Ah, only two months behind Gakuto," Asano noted, "And her mother, who is she?"

"Ah, Akari, although Kayano Kaede probably sounds more familiar."

"Kayano Kaede," Asano paused. He had heard that name before. He racked his head trying to think of the face to match with the name. He knew all of 3-E after all they were the first and only opponents to defeat him. He ran through all the names and faces stored in his memory. He narrowed it down to females. That's when it hit him. The green haired girl. She was unassuming, almost like a background character. Still the more he thought about it, the more it made sense that she ended up with Nagisa. In all instances he could recall her standing by his side or not too far from it, "Ah now I remember her. The green haired one."

"Actually, it's black."

"What?"

"Her hair color it's black, she just dyed it green."

"Ah, and you're hair color?"

It's naturally blue."

"Today has certainly been full of surprises."

"I suppose so, and what about you? How did you meet your wife?"

"We met under strange circumstances," Asano grumbled, "Let's just say it wasn't necessarily love at first sight. Even calling our first meeting non hostile would be a stretch of the truth."

"I see, and then you guys decided to get married and have a kid."

"You're missing a couple of details but yes."

"Do you regret any of it?"

"No," Asano smirked.

"Me neither," Nagisa looked at his daughter who was currently making her way towards the swings where Gakuto was.

Mizuki had had her fill of going down the slide and decided it was time to venture towards newer lands. Never lands of course being the swings. She had seen a boy sitting on the swings by himself. She wanted to know who he was and more importantly if he was a friend. She went over to the swings and the boy. He wore this smug look that said, 'I'm better than you,' Mizuki wasn't sure why, but she really didn't like this boy.

Gakuto was currently sitting on the swings enjoying the tranquility of the morning. There wasn't anything to bother him. That is until she decided to come along. A girl about his age. She had strangely colored hair and this sort of defiant air to her. Gakuto couldn't really explain it, but something about the girl rubbed him the wrong way. His perfect day seemed to be ruined by her.

With a 'humph' Mizuki took her seat next to Gakuto and tried to swing, of course her weight wasn't enough to do much, but still she tried. Of course this spurred Gakuto to do the same thing. Pretty soon both toddlers were trying their hardest to outswing the other. Mizuki in her frantic swinging lost balance and toppled to the ground. While not hurt she was visibly upset. She started to whimper and then the crying started. Gakuto in his smugness didn't realize that he too himself had lost balance and landed face first on the ground. His crying soon followed after.

Both fathers rushed over to help their children. Nagisa picked up Mizuki and cradled her in his arms. He checked for any cuts or scrapes. Luckily there weren't any. The only thing damaged was her pride.

Asano did the same with Gakuto, making sure that he didn't have any injuries and the same could be said about him. The only wound being his ego. Asano also may have promised his son icecream.

"Well it was nice seeing you again," Nagisa smiled, "but I should probably get going."

"I have some errands to run myself. It was a pleasure Nagisa-San."

"Likewise," With that the two men and their children went there respective ways."

"So did you like playing with Gakuto," Nagisa asked his daughter as she rode on his shoulders.

"Stupidhead," Mizuki grumbled.

"Mizuki, that isn't very nice you know," Nagisa's tone was stern.

"Sorry," Mizuki apologized.

"Why don't you like Gakuto," Nagisa asked, earning a 'hmph' from his daughter.

"Oh boy," Nagisa sighed.

* * *

"Gakuto, did you get along with the girl at the park today," Asano asked as he walked along the street with his son.

"Annoying brat," Gakuto scowled earning a backhand from his father.

"It's unbecoming to insult a lady," Asano reprimanded.

"Forgive me," Gakuto bowed.

"Any reason for the strong dislike," Gakuto scoffed in response.

"Well now, this'll be an interesting friendship," Asano smiled wryly.


End file.
